


A New Start, A New Beginning

by Seer_of_Soul



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Didn’t know that wasn’t a tag, Gen, I am not tagging any more characters, KH3 Countdown, Sora (Kingdom Hearts)'s Heart-Guests, Sora Heart Gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seer_of_Soul/pseuds/Seer_of_Soul
Summary: When they all separate from each other, there’s someone to catch him. But not everyone has someone waiting for them.





	A New Start, A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Beginning

Waking came slowly, almost too slow to realize. First the mind, unstitching itself from Sora’s, stitch by stitch. Then the heart, ever so slowly incubating in the warm light like an unborn egg. There was darkness too. How could he exist without it? But this darkness didn’t gnaw at his heart, threatening to consume it. And just the same, this light didn’t rip into him, trying to strip his heart clean of any impurities. Then, finally the body, this one came quicker. 

First he felt a heart beat, the kind that moved blood. That one wasn’t new. He’d had that kind of heart before. But then he had substance, nerves and feeling extending outwards, far further than he could keep up with, until the heartbeat reached fingertips and the soles of his feet. Then hair brushed against his cheek. Then he could breath, needed to breath. 

The first breath came as more of a sputtering cough, then a painful rattle. The next breath came easier. There was sound now, he noticed. Voices and a low hum that he recognized as magic. And another heartbeat, this one sounded far away, with a layered echo. None were in sync any more. A moment later the magic faded and the egg hatched. 

Roxas felt his lower half hit the hardwood ground a lot harder than was probably good for him. But his top half landed on something else. Something not quite soft and not quite hard, but with a kind of gentleness and warmth, and the smell of smoke. 

He pried his eyes open, seeing a head of black hair stirring next to him. That was... Xion. And then, above them, a fiery red mop of hair and piercing green eyes. Axel.... Roxas felt his lips part, but he was too tired to make any sound other than a dry whine. He felt Xion’s fingers curling around his hand, holding tighter than was probably necessary. But he couldn’t bring himself to mind. 

Axel’s face split into a grin as he bent forward, eyes screwed shut against the tears that were forming. He pressed his face against their heads and Roxas could feel him shaking. He was vaguely aware of other people in the room, some huddled close together, some giving the others space. He couldn’t mind them either. 

He forced his body to move, despite its protests. He felt Xion moving next to him, maybe a bit easier than he could. Together they wrapped themselves around Axel, tears flowing freely from all three of them. 

“Axel...,” Roxas wheezed, forcing his throat to obey the commands his heart was screaming. “Axel...!”

Xion didn’t say anything, just letting herself openly sob, crying into the black coat. Her fingers were cinched around Roxas’s wrist and digging into the back of Axel’s coat. 

Roxas heard Axel take a shaky breath in his ear. “Welcome back...,” he whispered behind suppressed sobs. Roxas presses his face into Axel’s shoulder, feeling a grin spread across his face even through the tears. They were back. They were alive again. 

 

After some time, they’d managed to pay attention to the others, though both Xion and him stayed pressed against Axel, clinging to his coat as if he’d disappear the second they looked away. He didn’t seem to mind, especially since he was doing the same to the both of them. 

Roxas recognized most of the people in the room, most through Sora’s memories. He guessed the man and woman huddled around Ven were Terra and Aqua. Ven never could seem to shut up about them. The old sorcerer was sitting behind his desk, oh so they were in his tower, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were huddled together close to him. Then there was Kairi and Riku, talking to each other... just the two of them. 

“Wait...,” he croaked. “Wh-where’s Sora...?” The other people in the room turned to look at him. A feeling of dread settled in his stomach. Stupid, stupid, self-sacrificing Sora! No way! He wouldn’t...! They wouldn’t let him...! Right...?

Riku was the one to speak up. “He went after the other one. I don’t know who he is, but he ran off almost as soon as he woke up.” 

Roxas vaguely recalled meeting someone else in Sora’s heart. He looked like Sora, but smelled completely different, more like a darkness than a person. He wasn’t very friendly. But Roxas realized he’d never even asked his name. And... there wasn’t anybody else here. No one had come for him, had they?

Roxas looked at the door, a pain in his chest. Xion let out a soft, sad sound. The rest of them had people waiting for them. Was there anybody waiting for... he hadn’t even asked his name. He should have at least asked his name. 

 

Sora returned with the darker mirrored version of himself. He’d apparently grabbed him by the collar and refused to let go. He half dragged the other boy into the room, only releasing him when the door was closed and magically locked behind them. The lock wouldn’t do much good, but it was probably just to slow him down more than stop him. 

The dark Sora shot a venomous look at Ven and his friends, but Ven just tilted his head and smiled. Apparently they were... familiar. Then the dark Sora slunk over to a corner as Sora reunited with his friends. The sorcerer started discussing something with Mickey in hushed tones. 

Roxas glanced up at Axel, then to Xion. She nodded a little, offering a smile. Reluctantly, almost scared, Roxas let go of Axel and Xion. And, after a moment, they were still there. Roxas sighed softly and took a step towards the darker Sora. 

He flinched when he noticed Roxas, apparently too occupied with sending death glares towards Ven and his friends. There was definitely something there that needed unpacking at some point. But right now, Roxas was watching him intently. He remembered his time with the other nobodies, how some were dangerous and some weren’t. Right now, Roxas was reading this dark heart like going into battle. This person was a fighter, a warrior. He was winding up as Roxas approached, ready to fight or run. 

Roxas stopped in front of the boy, who bared his teeth at him in a defensive snarl. He looked a little scared, but very angry. He reminded Roxas of himself, a long time ago. Roxas put his hands on his hips, giving the other boy a smile. “I don’t think I ever got your name. Mine’s Roxas. And those two over there are my friends, Axel and Xion. What’s yours?”

The boy’s eyes flickered over his face, scanning him like a battle plan. After a moment he grunted and shrugged him off. “Go away.” He turned away from Roxas, facing the wall. 

Roxas let a confident smirk flicker onto his face. “I bet I could kick your butt.” 

The other boy’s head snapped back towards him. “What?! No you can’t!” He said, his face turning a little redder. 

“Can so!” Roxas grinned. “I’ll prove it.” 

The other boy stood up. Oh. He was taller than Roxas by a good three inches. “No. You can’t....” He leaned down, putting his face close to Roxas’s. “You’re just as annoying and weak as the other person who stole that face,” he growled, quiet and low, but with venom dripping off every word. 

“Can’t steal it if it’s just my face.” Roxas cocked his head to the side, a cocky smirk on his lips. “How bout a match?”

The other boy hesitated a moment then spat out a ‘fine.’ Roxas checked over his shoulder, Axel and Xion looked worried. The other people in the room were trying to hide the fact that they were watching them. They weren’t doing very well. 

Roxas smiled innocently up at the dark haired Sora. “So, I think I need to know the name of the person who’s butt I’m about to kick.”

The other boy leaned closer, so they were almost nose to nose, narrowing his eyes at Roxas. “My name is Vanitas. And no, you’re not.”

Roxas grinned, tilting his head to the side as a sense of smug satisfaction settled over him. “Nice to meet you. I have a feeling we’re gonna be good friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am very much pleased with how this turned out. \ ^w^ / Short fics are doable! I can actually write short things! :V
> 
> Let me know what y’all think~!


End file.
